Broken -My AU-
by SpringStar001
Summary: Frisk saves everyone, but it comes at a cost.
1. Frisk's Sacrifice

There we stood, face to face. A long red scarf was wrapped around his neck. _Wh-where am I?_ Again I couldn't feel my body, I wasn't in control. I screamed desperately trying to escape from being trapped… but, I had no voice. All I could do was watch as he stepped ever so closer to me. I felt a smile raise on my face, then my body began slowly moving forward until we were just feet apart. _I-I know him… huh why do I feel so sad?_

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kid like you…. Should be burning in hell." His voice was so familiar, but I had never heard it in this tone before. Somehow deep inside me I knew that it was always soft and kind, caring.

"Huh… **I THOUGHT WE WERE ALREADY THERE** …" This voice, it's my voice… No, I would never say that. _Th-this isn't me! I-I have to, to stop this!_

I struggled and struggled as I watched myself die over and over. I had to save him, I must save him and fix this. Again I struggled.

"What do you think you're doing Frisk? Do you think you can stop me? How are you even still here, I destroyed you I erased you!?" There in front of me was a boy. He called out enraged at me. _Who is he?_ Knife in hand he walked closer to me.

"How, how, how! Whatever I'll kill you as many times as needed until you're gone! Ha, yeah that's what I'll do!" He launched forward.

"No! I won't let you hurt them anymore!" Everything turned black, then I was standing in front of the skeleton I had watched killed me. I was afraid I had no idea who I was and what had happened. My body began to shake. I looked down at my hands, everything was a blur.

"You getting tired already kid?" I looked up at the harsh voice. Scared of what I had seen I stumbled back and fell. I could feel the wet burn of tears roll off my face. A small laugh came from the skeleton before I felt a sharp pain rip through my stomach. I looked down to see blood everywhere. I put shaky hands over the large hole in my stomach and screamed. Everything turned black and before long I was standing before the skeleton again.

"Heh that face, it's the face of someone who's already died 36 times." I looked down at the knife in my hand. In a blaze of fear I dropped it, tears staining my face I put my hand to the spot the hole was. I could still feel the overwhelming feeling of pain. I stepped back.

"What's with the act?" He said stepping forward. He raised a hand and I fell. Several bones stuck painfully in my chest. I weakly put by hands on one of the bones and attempted to pull it out. I screamed and felt blood gush from my body.

"I-I'm s-so scared…" I whimpered as I took in one last breath then blinked back in front of the skeleton. This time he said nothing, just stood there and stared at me waiting to see what I would do. Again shakily I threw the knife down I stumbled back then fear hit me telling me to run. My feet turned and stumbled over myself to get out of there but, the pain from the past two deaths hit me and I fell forward.

"What, do you think this is funny!? Acting as if you have never even seen me before, like you didn't do what you did?!" My body rose from the ground a haze of blue surrounded my body. I cried, tears fell to the ground.

"I-I'm so scared, p-please someone… I hurt so much..." I whimpered out in pain. The skeleton was shocked tears fell from his face now. Then everything went black, I had lost consciousness.

" _Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." I turned around slowly and took the shadowed hand stretched out in front of me._

 _Pfffftttt! As I took the hand a loud fart sound flew through the air. A burst into laughter._

" _Heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, classic. I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton." I smiled up at the smiling face before me. I knew him so well, but at the same time I had no idea who he was. Something was missing from inside me. A light of joy, but it didn't matter as I looked up at the skeleton before me. I was happy._

I woke up back on the floor of the that same hall. Sans stood looking down at me, crying. I sat up fear struck me. I quickly backed up, my breath heavy and shaking.

"H-hey kiddo, don't be afraid." he stepped closer I shielded my body and began to sob loudly.

"P-please don't hurt me!" I cried out still holding my legs close. Something fell in front of me and then he started to sob. I moved my arm to see him on his knees hands over his face.

"I-I'm so, so sorry Frisk! I-I thought!" I had never seen him cry like this. But, had I ever seen him? Then recollection flashed before my eyes. Every moment we had together. Every moment I had with them. Mom, Dad, Undyne, Alphy, Papyrus, Asriel, and… Sans. Everything even memories of Chara forcing me to TRUE REST, and destroying my soul. I began to cry more.

"W-wha, I-I… Pap… U-undyne…" I screamed. My blurred vision fixed on the knife. I had to fix this I had to suffer for what I did. I picked up the knife, Sans looked at me and jolted up. I smiled at him and pointed the knife at me.

"I-I'm so sorry Sans!" Quickly I plunged the knife into my stomach, pulled it out and stabbed again. I felt the blood run from my mouth and stomach as I attempted to stab again only dropping the knife and falling.

"Frisk! NO!" Sans rushed over to me and slowly picked up my head. I coughed in pain and sputtered out blood.

"Sa...ns… M-make sure I n..ever…"

"Never what Kiddo?" I put a shaky hand covered in blood, to his face.

"Ex..ist to… th-them."

"C-could you say that again buddy? Frisk!?" My hand dropped and my vision became black. From behind the darkness I could hear Sans.

"No, no, no Frisk! Frisk stay with me! Stay here with me, please!" I could here him so clearly through the darkness. I almost wanted to stay, but I knew I couldn't. I had to die for him, for them. So, there I was face to face with the Reset. And of course there stood Chara pure anger in their eyes.

"So I see you killed yourself. Do you think I'm going to let you reset that easily? Ha… **YOU'RE FUNNY**!" Knife in hand he lunged towards me. Quickly I jumped out of the way. Again faster he slashed at me. Ducking I began to run for the reset. _Almost there! And now!_ I pushed down on it. At the same moment I felt something pierce through my back, but it was too late. Everything was resetting.

I woke up back on the bed of flowers and quickly got up. Again like the first two times I got through the Ruins. Seeing mom again, I felt so happy. But, I couldn't stay. I left again refraining from crying. The I met the one person I could trust with everything, Sans. He looked at me terrified, sad, and happy. He drew me into a hug and began crying.

"Never do that again Kid, understand!?"

"Okay… Sans you have to let go now bone head."

"Right, sorry." I met Papyrus again and almost broke down in joy. He was exactly the same but he could slightly remember me… he was almost even afraid.

"H-human I will capture you!"

"Pap you okay Bro?" Sans asked laying a hand on his brothers back.

"Sans I don't know why but I feel scared…" Sans looked at me the lights in his eye sockets gone. I quickly turned to walk away making sure they didn't see me cry. He was afraid of me. I was afraid of me and almost everyone I met had a slight fear of me now.

I was almost right in front of Papyrus when I felt a sharp pain in my soul. I fell to my knees and clutched my chest, then it was gone. Shakily I stood, I felt tired and weak. Once I was to Papyrus we began the fight. I looked at my soul wide eyed.

"Human, why is your soul cracked?" Papyrus asked worriedly. He stepped forward a foot.

"I-I'm fine...I promise." I smiled up at him meekly. He nodded and hesitated raising an arm then dropping it.

"I'm afraid I cannot fight you human." I looked at him shocked. Was he afraid of me killing him or…

"I-I have the feeling that we were close once… I-It seems crazy but I just can't bring myself to hurt you. So The Great Papyrus shale let his new fri- When did we become friends?" I smiled at him almost relieved.

"I think we have been friend since the first time we met!" I exclaimed leaping up.

"You're right Human! So as your friend, I the Great Papyrus, shall let you pass! Nyeh-heh-heh!" He ran past me waved goodbye the disappeared behind me. I Shakily looked at my soul again. The crack still there. I continued walking.

"Hey Kiddo wanna go to Grillby's?" Sans asked as I reached his stand.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said raising my hand in the air as if I won a something. Sans then squinted grabbing my hand in one hand and taking my soul out in the other.  
"F-frisk, Kid...Why is your soul?" He looked in my eyes concern filling his face. I quickly pulled away and put my soul away.

"I-It's nothing Sans I'll be okay. Please can we just go to Grillby's?" He dropped his arms and then smiled again, this time forced.

"Come on, I know a shortcut." He grabbed my hand and began walking. Again a sharp pain filled my chest. I winced but refrained from alarming Sans.

After Grillby's a began walking again. I was about to cross the waterfall when I was stopped by a monster. This time a small chip was on the edge of my soul followed by a small crack. The monster was reluctant to fight me and instantly spared me. Every monster I came across did the same. They came, they stopped, they spared as if they couldn't hurt an old friend. After walking a bit I met Sans again.

"Hey kid want to-"

"Sans I'm not falling for that again." I giggled looking at the telescope. Sans chuckled too and patted me softly on the head.

"Heh, I know kid." He squinted at my soul again. Quickly I crossed my arms.

"Well I better get going." I quickly walked off Sans didn't even smile. Then I finally made it to Undyne. Unlike the last two time she didn't even try to hurt me. She just followed me and made sure of my every movement. And when we were finally face to face going into combat she did nothing.

"Y-your soul…" She looked at my soul. It had cracked more before meeting her. It grew dimmer now and every breath I took became heavier.

"Heh, Punk I don't know why. But, it feels like you and I are best friends. I-I can't take your soul." Just as she spared me I watched as my soul cracked again. Undyne looked at my soul to. I whimpered in pain and grabbed my chest.

"H-hey are you okay?" I smiled at her with my biggest smile.

"I'm fine… Bestie." I walked past her. Tears fell from her face. I knew now why my soul was braking. I smiled holding my chest and continued forward.

I enter Alphy's lab. She was standing staring at the screen when I came in Mettaton beside her. She turned to me and smiled.

"H-hey I'm Alphy." I smiled back and took out my phone.

"Can you repair this for me?" She looked at my phone and nodded taking it from my hand. She went to the back and began repairing it. Again my soul cracked. I held my chest and hunch over Mettaton reached out a metal arm worried.

"D-darling are you okay?" I stood back up paler than before and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine… Metta. Just practicing for our show!" Mettaton backed up a bit and seemed sad. Then Alphy returned and handed me my phone.

"Hey Alphy, let's watch anime sometime. I really like Mew Mew Kissie Cutie." I smiled at her. She seemed happier than ever and started crying.

"Y-yeah. I-I would like that." I then left and began walking. When I met R1 and R2 I told them to be honest to each other. My soul cracked again.

"Like, are you okay?"

"Ya, you good bro?" I smiled at them.

"I'm fine… Just be happy together." I smiled one more time wider clutching my chest then walked on. I met more monster who just spared me. All the puzzles were deactivated. I walked through everything. Then into Muffets place. No spiders hung from the ceiling. And I didn't stick to the ground. But instead Muffet sat a small table sipping tea. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello dearie, care for some tea? I don't know why but I feel like I promised you some…" A sat down and smiled at her. My soul again cracking a clutched my sweater.

"Dearie? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I love your pastries, one day you should own a bakery!" Muffet smiled at me. I stood waved goodbye and walked out. I walked over the stage and past many other monsters. I talked with Catty and Bratty. They gave me stuff for free.

"Like we totally don't know why, but here take these things!" Then I walked over to Sans. He wasn't smiling but instead staring directly at my soul. The lights of his eyes were gone. He looked up at me almost as if he was about to cry.

"Hey kiddo. Come on." He took my hand and we popped into the restaurant. He stayed quiet looking through me. I inhaled deeply then exhaled and began to talk.

"Sans do you remember what I wished for before I died?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." tears started to fill his eyes.

"Then you know that when I set everyone free I'll disappear. Sans." I began to cry ", Don't forget me when I'm gone. They will, when I disappear they'll forget me. They won't know how the barrier opened. Sans I need you to promise me that you won't try to bring me back." Tears fell from his eyes to the table.

"Frisk you know I can't-"

"Sans please." I took his hand in mine.

"I-I promise." I smiled and looked at my soul. I was dim and beating weakly.

"Thank you Sans. Don't Forget okay… don't forget me." I stood still crying and began walking away. Sans stood and ran toward me throwing his arms around me.

"Frisk please j-just stay here! Stay with me and everyone." I turned to face him.

"Goodbye Sans. I'll never forget you." I tore away from his embrace and began walking again. From behind me I could hear him mumble.

"Don't disappear like him…" I continued walking.

Finally I entered the Core. No puzzles were active, no monsters tried to fight. I just walked straight to the elevator and took it up. I entered the room and there stood Mettaton EX. He had his head down.

"Hey Mettaton let's put on the best show, okay?!" He lifted his head with a weak smile.

"Let's knock em dead darling!" and so performance started. He didn't attempt to attack me nor I him. But, as we danced together I felt my soul crack and from it a piece fell. Mettaton stopped. He took me by the shoulders crouching.

"You're fabulous darling." He pointed to the ratings. Almost every monster in the Underground was watching. I smiled tears falling to the floor.

"But, you're the star."

"No, you are. Now go and get home!" He said pushing towards the door. I walked out and the the elevator. I collapsed to the ground crying. _I'm already there… But, soon I'll have to say goodbye…_ The elevator shook then stopped. I stood there on the outside of the elevator stood Alphys. She smiled at me.

"H-hello Frisk. I just wanted to say thank you… I don't know what for…. B-but yeah you're going home." She hugged me then pulled back.

"Hey, Alphy don't lie to them anymore. You'll only hurt more." I walked past her as she began to cry. I walked faster and faster. As the monsters explained what happened. Crying I stopped in front of Asgore. My soul cracked again.

"I won't fight you child so take my soul and go free." he smiled down at me. Then Flowy lowered his health.

"You idiot while he was sparing you I-I… took the souls." Everyone was there around us to protect me. I smiled.

"Y-you idiots!" He took all their souls and turned instantly into his most powerful form. He stared at my almost shattered heart. He said nothing, he did nothing but started to cry. He then turned back into Asriel.

"I-I'm so, so sorry F-frisk…"

"I know," I hugged him ", Let's set them free together." I put my hands in his. His smiled and nodded. Again my soul cracked.

"Yeah." Everything began to turn white. The barrier had broken. We stood hand in hand looking out at the view. I looked down at my heart. Only half was almost shattered. I looked up at Asriel taking the half in my hands.

"Asriel I want you to be with them."

"Frisk I can't If I take th-"

"If you take it and the other half shatter I will have never existed to them. I know…" I said handing it to him.

"Then why? Why would you do that!?" He began crying.

"Because, they'll be happy again. Promise me that you will look after them for me, for us." He simply nodded taking the half of soul. He then let everyone else go. The human souls he had broke. Then everyone else was back. Confused on how they got there and how the barrier was down. Then Asriel walked into the small room with everyone. Toriel and Asgor dropped to their knees in joy and hugged their son. I was walking away then.

"Frisk, wait." Sans grabbed my shoulder. There we stood in the same hall he had killed. Me. My soul cracked again in pain I fell to the ground

"Frisk!" He held my head up in his hand. I put my hand to his face.

"Hello, Sans. I-I'm so scared…" I began to cry my soul cracking ever so slowly. I felt cold. Snas tears fell onto my face.

"P-please Frisk, stay here!"

"Sans I can't they have already forgotten me.."

"That's n-not true! H-how could they forget you!" I smiled up at him. Whimpering in pain as my soul cracked again.

"Sa...ns….I-I...L...ove y..ou. I-I'm n...ot s-scared any...more." My soul cracked again. I knew that soon I would disappear. Above Sans stood Chara and a lady. I knew that lady. She was my mother. Chara stood crying.

"I'm sorry Frisk...I'm so sorry!"

"I forgive you…" I mumbled.

"Wh-what was that Kiddo?" Sans asked putting a shaky hand to my face.

"I forgive you Sans… and Chara…" Then the lady reached out a hand. I looked up at her behind her and Chara was beautiful. I was so tired I wanted to go to sleep.

 _Come darling girl, it's time to come home._ I smiled at Sans.

"I-I'm so tired…"

"N-no, Frisk stay with me, stay with me Kiddo!" I took Sans hand in mine.

"Goodbye Sans." My soul cracked one last time. My body began to fade away. Sans began crying harder holding his head to mine he began rocking back and forth.

"Frisk, don't go...please. We need you, I need you!" I started humming a song. I was so tired. I closed my eyes.

"Come visit some time. I want...to-" I began to cry harder "-to hear your puns again some day… I want to eat moms pie, and solve puzzles with Pap… I want to go home…"

 _Darling girl let us go daddy's waiting._ Sans clutched me tighter.

"I-I promise you will! J-just stay!"

"S-so tired…" My arm fell from his face and my body dissipated. Sans clutch on my was gone. I could hear him but I couldn't see him.

"Frisk! No, god Dammit, come back!"

"Sans why are you crying?"

"P-pap don't you remember her!? Don't you remember Frisk!?"

"Sans w-who's that?" Tori's voice chimed in.

"Don't any of you remember her!? She saved us! S-she…"

"Sans you're scaring me…" Papyrus, his voice was filled with worry.

"God dammit she loved you all and you forgot her! She loved you..." Sans was screaming, crying out. But, nobody came.

I stood watching them. They all left the surface. We both watched them. Me and Chara. And every now and then I would see them cry for me. For the girl that they had forgotten. They would come across small things and cry, not knowing why exactly. And Sans, he was never the same. He had constant nightmares and stopped making as many puns. His smile, became forced. So one night a gave him a dream.

"Sans isn't it beautiful here?" I stood beside him in a field of flowers.

"Please come back Frisk." He turned to me. I placed both hands on his face.

"It's time to let go now Sans...It's time to forget." After that dream he became happy. They were happy. I was… broken.


	2. Remember

"Sans don't forget me…" There a girl stood in front of me. Was soul was broken almost shattered.

" _W-who are you?" I asked. Then tears fell from my eyes. I felt so sad like I had left something behind. She reached out her hand._

" _Goodbye, Sans." She began fading._

" _Frisk, don't go!" I ran to catch her from falling away. But, it was too late. She was gone._

"Ahh!" I awoke with a scream tears trailed down my face. Papyrus bursted through my bedroom door.

"Sans are you okay, I heard you scream!?" He ran to my side looking me over to see if I was fine.

"Heh, yeah bro just a bad dream." I reassured him. He didn't look convinced but smiled anyway.

"I-if you say so brother." He then left my room and down the stairs. I could hear him as he started to make breakfast. I sat blank in bed. Staring at the ceiling. _Who is that girl? Why do I feel like I know her…?_ I sat up and hopped out of bed. I threw on my hoodie and headed down stairs. Just as I reached the bottom Undyne burst through the door.

"Hey punks! Guess what me and Alphy brought!" She exclaimed holding what seemed to be a CD case, above her head.

"Good morning Undyne, Alphy. You arrived just in time for breakfast!" Pap came from the kitchen and set down a large bowl of spaghetti and plates.

"G-good morning Papyrus." Alphy walked in behind Undyne and sat down at the table.

"D'know, Bass what ya got?" I said walking past Undyne and sitting down too.

"Sans I swear to Asgore I will make you a living shishkabob!" Undyne yelled at me pointing one of her spires in my face. Papyrus then sat down next to me.

"U-undyne why don't we just eat." Alphy placed a hand on Undyne's arm.

"Yeah I don't think I have the _guts_ to fight you right now anyway." I smiled up at the oversized fish. With smoke from her ears she sat down.

"Sans no this early!" Pap said glaring at me.

"Come on Pap throw me a bone here."

"Sans!"

"Don't be so skinless about this Pap."

"Sans enough." Papyrus said facepalming.

"Ok bro."

"Thank you…" I began eating. Thinking about that dream I had. Then I remembered something. A joke that I had done on someone…

" _Turn around and shake my hand…"_

" _Ha, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, classic."_

" _Pfft! Sans!"_

The lights of my eyes went blank. Who's voice was that? H-how?

"Sans are you alright?" Pap put a hand on my shoulder. I stood.

"I-I'm fine. I'll be in my room if you need me." I left the room and head upstairs. I sat down at my desk and rested my head on my hands. _Wh-what the hell is happening to me?_ I could feel tears fun off of my face and onto my sleeves. I began to drift back to sleep.

" _Sa...ns… M-make sure I n...ever…"_

" _Never what Kiddo?"_

" _Ex...ist to...th-them."_

" _C-could you say that again buddy? Frisk!?"_

" _No, no, no Frisk! Frisk stay with me! Stay here with me please!"_

A knock on my door bolted me out of sleep. I quickly got up to open it. There stood Toriel She had a soft smile on her face.

"Sans we're all going to the park together and wanted to know if you would care to join us?" I smiled at her. It was a beautiful day outside. The bird were singing, flowers were blooming, on days like these… _.KID LIKE YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL… I stepped back._

"Sans are you okay?" Toriel asked with concern.

"Y-yeah I'll come with."

"Okay. We'll be waiting down stairs." She then left and walked back down the stairs. I quickly cleaned up and followed after.

At the park I sat under a large tree. I watched as everyone played. I noticed Asriel, the prince, sat alone looking down. _I-is he crying?_ I stood and walked over to him and sat down. He looked up at me quickly wiping tears away from his face.

"What's up kiddo? Undyne bullying ya again?" He shook his head and hugged his knees.

"Sans don't you remember?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Remember what Buddy?" His eyes were shadowed as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Don't you remember her, Frisk?" That name… I began to shake. He turned to look at me. He seemed mad as if I had done something horrible. I the back of my mind I could hear a voice.

 _You forgot her just like you forgot me Sans… You lied._

Asriel looked directly into my eyes. He stared so deep into me that I began to sweat. I nervously began to talk.

"W-who's that kiddo?"

"Heh, you're just like the others. She saved you and you forgot about her." He stood and walked off. Again I remembered something this time I felt more painful.

" _Frisk! No, god Dammit come back!"_

" _Sans why are you crying?"_

" _P-pap don't you remember her!? Don't you Remember Frisk!?"_

' _Sans w-who's that?"_

" _Don't any of you remember her!? She saved us! S-she…"_

" _Sans you're scaring me…"_

" _God dammit she loved you all and you forgot her! She loved you…"_

I could feel tears running down my face again. _Wh-why can't I remember!? Who she..._ I put my hand over my face. I was so lost and confused. I just wanted to remember, but what exactly? I closed my eyes and put my head on my knees. In the darkness when I closed my eyes, a small girl in a purple and pink stripped sweater stood smiling.

 _Aren't you happy Sans? Your free…_

 **Sorry this chap was so short XD. I got tired and writing and me being tired don't mix well. I hope you are enjoying my Feels destroyer Mwahaha! But, Seriously I hope you're enjoying it ;D.**


	3. Just An Echo

I sat staring at a small picture. Part of it was blurred and the other half was me and Papyrus. I always wondered how I got this picture. When i would ask Pap he would alway say that he had taken it, and I asked him who else was with us he stared at me and began to cry. When I asked him why he was crying he just stared at me and said

"I don't know…". Then I noticed Toriel would begin crying If I asked her why she came from the Ruins on the day we were freed. But, she would just look at me and say.

"I don't know… Why...?" I started to pick up that Undyne and Alphy would not watch one anime. One time when they were over I put it on. Alphy began to cry and Undyne yelled at me.

"God Dammit Sans! Turn that piece of shit off!" Tears ran off her face. And when I asked why they just looked at me.

"I don't know...Why does it hurt?" One day I noticed Asgore was watering his flowers. When I walked up behind him he turned around and looked at me as if he had seen a ghost. Then as if nothing happened he turned around and started watering again. When I asked him about it he said.

"I don't know… But you reminded me of someone...But, who?" Then one day I saw Asriel sneak off. I followed him. I watched closely as he entered back into the Ruins. He entered into a small place where sun seeped down onto a bed of flowers. A small grave sat in the center next to another small grave. On one It read, In loving Memory of Chara… _That name…_ Then I read the one next to it. I began to cry.

 _In Memory of the forgotten child who set us free._

 _The Angle to the Monsters~ Frisk._

Asriel turned to face me. He looked into my eyes not smiling. Not even speaking a word. He stepped forward until we were face to face.

"Don't you remember?" He began to cry. "Don't you remember her?" He put his head down and began to talk again.

"She loved you, she loved everyone. She sacrificed herself, what was left of her, to save me. Her soul was so beautiful and caring that even if it meant being forgotten she would do anything for us. She saved us, she saved me. And yet when I even mention her you and them, act as if I'm crazy. Can't you feel her! Can't you feel that she's still here! That she still love you even if you forgot her!" He yelled at me. I could feel his anger his sadness. But, was that his. I stepped back and looked at my hands. I could faintly remember something. I started to cry.

" _Hey Sans! Come on we're all waiting for you!" Frisk called out to me behind her stood everyone. We were free and she was there. I walked forward._

" _Aren't you happy Sans? We're free…" She asked holding out her hands._

" _Come on there's so much more to see. Here take my hand." I took her hand smiling at her._

I looked back up at Asriel. I was shaking. I knew there was something missing, something beautiful. Everyone acted so happy that they were free, but still somewhere deep inside them it hurt. As if someone was crying to be heard, to be remembered but knew that they couldn't. Even I felt as if someone was there with us. A presence that seemed so sad, so _**broken**_. Then I remember the first days on the surface. I was in turmoil. I blocked everyone out and hid myself. Why was I in some much pain? What did I know that they didn't. When I thought about it, Asriel was the exact same. He had become distant. And when we asked him how he came back he started to cry. Then I remembered a conversation I had with him, before I forgot.

" _Sans, you remember don't you? You remember her…" Asriel asked looking up at the stars beside me. I could hear Undyne and Papyrus bickering in the back._

" _Yeah. How could I forget her?" I mumbled under my breath._

" _Y-you promise you won't forget right?" Asriel's voice was shaky._

"You promised me, but you forgot her just like them." He said turning to look at the graves. He said something I couldn't hear then turned and walked past me. I stood still standing staring at the two graves. A sat in front of them.

"Who were you?" I asked placing my hand on the grave that read Frisk. I began to cry. I felt so lost, I wanted to remember, but I couldn't. I just couldn't remember who she was. WHy I felt so in pain.

 **Frisk P.O.V.**

I watched Sans as he sat looking at my grave. For a small moment I wanted to tell him how much I missed him. I wanted him to see me, to remember who I was. But, I didn't want him to hurt. I was alone and that was for the best. I didn't want any of them to feel pain. And I wished desperately that I could take Asriel pain away. But, he held part of my soul. Even if I tried to make him forget I would fail.

"Knock knock…" Sans muttered under tears. I stared at him confused. What was that bone head doing. I hesitated then answered.

"W-who's there?" Sans looked down at his hands. I could see the tears fall onto his bones. He didn't hear me… He looked back at my grave and answered to himself.

"Who's there?"

"Love."

"Love who?"

"I love you Frisk…" He put his hands on my grave and set his head to it. I could feel tears fall off my skin. I tried to reach out to him and touch him. When I did the lights of his eyes went blank.

 **Sans P.O.V.**

I started to remember. Everything came back just as I left it. There they were, the memories that I had lost. I could remember her. Everything she was, who she was. I took my hands off her grave and set them over my eyes. How could I have forgotten such a beautiful soul? Then I could feel something. As if someone was there beside me. I looked, but nobody was there. I called her name. But nobody came. I stood and searched, but found no one.

"F-frisk where are you!?" I cried out running through the whole underground. Looking up and down, left and right. But, no one, not even a soul was there. I called out, screamed and pleaded for her. Still the underground remained empty. Not a voice echoed back to mine. Just the feeling of her being there lingered.

"Come on Kiddo, stop messing with me come back!" I fell to my knee right in front of the last spot I seen her face. I put my hands in my pockets. I felt a piece of paper in my right pocket. Shakily I removed it and looked at it. There in the picture Frisk stood by me, smiling. How did I even have this picture It was from a different timeline? I didn't care I held it close to my chest and began to sob. I felt her there, but nobody came.

"P-please Frisk.." I cried holding the picture close to me. I realized I didn't belong there anymore. I stumbled out of the Undergrounds. The sun was setting, it was as beautiful as the first time. I could still remember the small girl laughing beside me as we watched the sky together. But, that was gone, she was gone and I was not. I decided it was time to go home. With the snap of my fingers I was in my room. I could hear Undyne talking to Pap, I listened in.

"Do you think he's okay?" Undyne whispered.

"I don't know Undyne. He tells me he is, but he's been acting different." Pap said in a worried tone. Then Toriel's voice chimed in.

"You don't think it's the same thing from then, do you?" I heard some shuffling.

"Should we ask him about it?" Papyrus asked. I heard Undyne sigh and stomp her foot.

"Dammit, if that numbskull would fuckin talk to us!"

"Undyne calm down, he probably just need some time to think." Toriel sounded frustrated. I heard someone come through the front door.

"Oh Asriel welcome home," Toriel's voice sounded lighter ", where have you been? We were about to look for you. Your father worried that you might have gone back to the Underground again." She said in a strained almost worried tone.

"I just went for a walk. I'll be upstairs if you need me." I listened as Asriel walked up the stairs and past my room. I stepped back from my door. There it was again, that feeling. The feeling of Frisk being there. I looked around my room, nothing. I had to be going insane. I felt her, I could fell her sadness, but no matter how hard I tried I found nothing. I walked down stairs her presence was weaker. I turned to go back upstairs.

"Oh Sans would you care for some pie?" Toriel walked from the kitchen with a plate of pie. The sight made me sad, but it wasn't my sadness. There it was again the feeling that she was right there standing beside me. In the distance I thought I heard crying. But, as if it never happened it was gone.

"Sans?" Toriel set the plate on the table and stepped forward.

"Heh, sorry Tori I'm just _Bone Tired_ , ha." She didn't laugh…

"Oh, alright if you do want some just ask." She turned and entered back into the kitchen. I walked back up the stairs and into my room. I sat down at my desk and put my head down.

"Are you there kiddo? Or have I finally gone mad?"

 **Frisk's P.O.V.**

"Sans you can't remember please!" I tried to make him forget but I could feel it as his memories came back. He started to cry. I tried desperately to hold him to hug him. But, nothing happened. I watched as he stood calling out my name.

"Sans, I-I'm right here! C-can't you see me!? Please, please see me!" I started to scream. He became more frantic. Calling out louder, he ran from my grave into the Ruins.

"F-frisk where are you!?" He called out I tried to touch him. Only making him more upset. He could feel my presence. But, without a soul I was just air to him. He ran through the undergrounds looking everywhere he could. Is cry of pleads made me hurt. He screamed to the top of his lungs but I could do nothing but watch.

"Come on Kiddo, stop messing with me come back!" He stopped right in front of where he held me as I faded. He caved in falling to his knees. He cried as if it had just happened. But, it had been three years since then. I was gone and he could do nothing. I was a shadow of the Frisk that was once alive. He pulled something from his pocket. Tears fell onto the small piece of paper as I leaned beside him to have a look. The picture was from a different timeline. It was impossible, and yet there it was. It was Sans, Pap, and me all smiling on the beach. He screamed and held it close to his chest. I was there hugging him.

"Sans I'm here, I'm still here." Tears rolled from my eyes.

"P-please Frisk…" He mumbled under tears. I was there, right beside him. I wanted him to see me. To know that I was with him. Through everything I had been there. I was there for him every step of the way. He then stood walking out of the Underground. The sun was setting. It was just as beautiful as the first time we watched it together. I wanted to know what he was thinking. If he was mad at me, or at himself. He exhaled and snapped his fingers, he vanished.

"Ha, still got your short cuts I see." Then I seen Asriel He had been sitting beside a large tree at the start of the path. He was crying. I sat next to him.

"Your horns are growing! Well it has been three years. Your 11 now, just a year older than me if I were still around." I was talking into thin air. Of course he couldn't hear me. The only way that I could talk to him was in a dream. He stood and began walking down the hill. I followed after him. He hadn't smiled in a while.

"So you're turning 12 soon. Your growing up so fast. I wish I could tell you how happy I am for you." I knew he couldn't hear a word from my lips but I continued talking. Each time I hurt a little more. I started to cry.

"I bet you would have made an amazing older brother." He didn't hear. He kept walking.

"I miss you Asriel. I wish I was there for you." I could see tears run down his face. He could feel my sadness. I wanted to tell him to forget me and move on, but my words were just wind to him.

"Please hears me…" I cried.

"Please see me…" I ran to stand in front of him. For a moment I thought he would stop. Then he walked right through me. I fell to my knees and began to scream. I cried louder and louder. Everything I tried, everything I did was nothing. I missed their smiles, and laughs. I missed their happiness.

After a while I stood and caught up to Asriel. This time I said nothing I just hummed a song Mom use to sing me. Soon as if he had heard me he started to hum along. My voice became shaky as tears rolled from my eyes. He may have not heard me, but he could feel that I was there. He could connect to me. He felt what I felt.

Finally we were home. We walked into the house, Mom stopped Asriel before he headed up stairs.

"Oh Asriel welcome home," Toriel's voice sounded lighter ", where have you been? We were about to look for you. Your father worried that you might have gone back to the Underground again." She looked worried as if she knew exactly what was going on.

"I just went for a walk. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Asriel sounder distant. I followed him up the stairs and watched him as he closed his door and locked it. Then I stood in front of Sans door. I started to cry as I put my hands to his door. I wanted so much to being laughing with him, to smile, to see his smile. He opened his door and walked through me. He then walked down stairs. I hesitated as I listened to Mom say something.

"Oh Sans would you care for some pie?" Mom's pie. I stood besides Sans. The sight of the pie made me remember her love. I began to cry. I hurt so much, all I wanted was to let her know how much i loved her, how much I cared. Then Sans stepped back a bit and turned his head as if he were looking at me. I stopped crying and wiped the tears from my face.

"S-sans can you see-"

"Sans?" Mom spoke worriedly.

"Heh, sorry Tori I'm just _Bone Tired_ , ha"Mom didn't laugh but instead gave a worried look.

"Oh, alright if you do want some just ask." She turned and went back into the kitchen. I knew Sans didn't see me. But, the way he acted. I followed him back up stairs and into his room. He sat at his desk and set his head down.

"Are you there kiddo? Or have I finally gone mad?"

"You're not mad Sans, I'm right here…" I said placing a hand on his back. He did nothing but started to cry.

 **Toriel's P.O.V.**

 _I knew Sans had been acting weird. But, the face he made seemed almost broken. I have been so worried about him. The way he's been acting. I can still remember the day we were first freed, that name. It's insane but, I swear I know it._ I started to clean up the baking mess when Asgor walked in. He smiled at me.

"Tori what's wrong?" He noticed my obvious stress. He put a comforting hand on my back.

"Gory I don't know why but I feel as if I'm missing something important." He looked at me as if he knew exactly what I meant. He laughed in an obvious nervous tone.

"Tori it's alright you're probably just worried about Asriel."

"Yes, he hasn't been the same since, well then." I looked over to the stair. He had become so distant, and when I would try to ask him he would just smile and say.

" _Don't worry Mom. I'm fine."_ If he would just let me know what was going on. Was I that bad of a mother to him. Or, maybe it was trauma from what had happened….Maybe it was something to do with, Chara. _Now you're just being silly Toriel!_ I looked a Asgor with a forced smile.

"Maybe I'm just overthinking thing." I said.

"Yeah, now how about we sit down for some delicious pie!" Asgore said grabbing a plate. I looked at the pie. A sadness washed over me. _Wh-why do I feel like I forgot someone?_ From deep inside my mind I thought of a memory I didn't remember making.

" _I understand now. For you my child I shall put aside my fears. The Ruins are not a place for children to grow up anyway." I said saddly._

" _See you later Momma!" A small girl smiled at me as she left the Ruins._

I dropped the plate I was holding. The crash snapped me out of my daze. Asgore stood staring wide eyed at me. I quickly threw on a smile and began picking up the glass.

"Oh my, I-I'm such a clutz. This is the third plate I've broken this week!"

"Tori are you sure you're alright?" Asgore asked as he knelt down to help me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Of coarse. I'm just tired there has been so much going on lately. I guess my lack of sleep caught up to me, ha." I stood dumping glass into the trash can. Asgore looked at me with a reassuring smile.

"Okay how about we take a break tomorrow and go out. How about we go to see a movie!" He was always good at cheering me up. I smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice."

 **I hope this story hasn't become chessy. I hope it hasn't, and I hope you're enjoying it! Thanks for reading, stay tuned for more! XD**


	4. Fragment

"Asriel I want you to be with them." Frisk held out half of her heart to me.

"Frisk I can't if I take th-"

"If you take it and the other half shatters, I will never exist to them. I know…" She placed it in my hands and gave me a weak smile.

"Then why? Why would you do that!?" I began to cry. I didn't want her to be forgotten. I would give anything so that she could be happy. But, she just looked at me with a smile.

"Because, they'll be happy again. Promise me that you'll look after them for me, for us." I hesitated then accepted. _No this isn't right! She should be the one with the happy ending! Not me…_ I nodded at her. Then in a blink I release every one. Frisk began walking away. I looked at her then turned to the door. I walked into the room. My parents looked at me in shock.

"Asriel!" Mom dropped to her knees crying. Dad hesitated for a moment but did the same. I watched Sans. He was looking into the hall. Quickly he began to run after Frisk.

"Sans where are you going?" Papyrus asked grabbing his brother's arm. Sans barely even looked at him and quickly pulled away.

"I have to do something…" He was gone. Everyone looked confused.

"Wh-what happened? I remember… I-I don't know what I remember...Why did we come here?" I felt tears fall off my face. They were already forgetting her.

"Toriel why did you come here?" Dad asked trying to remember. She began to cry. Did she remember.

"I-I don't know….Why do I feel so, so sad?" She had forgotten Frisk. They had forgotten Frisk.

 _It's all our fault. Just because you were scared of becoming me! So now she has to suffer for your own weakness!_ That voice.

"No, no that's not true...That's not true!" Everyone stared at me. My mother opened her mouth then Sans began to scream.

"Frisk!" Everyone turned to the door.

"P-please Frisk, stay here!" Mom took a shaky step forward but quickly stepped back. I could see tears fall off her face. I watched her lips move as she mumbled something I couldn't make out.

"That's n-not true! H-how could they forget you!?" No one moved as they heard the name. They looked all so confused, sad.

"I'm sorry Frisk...I'm so sorry!"

"Wh-what was that kiddo?" Everyone seemed to become even more sad as they listen to Sans speak. I could only barely here Frisk's small voice.

"N-no Frisk stay with me, stay with me kiddo!" I could feel the other half of her soul disappearing. Tears began to fall to the floor as I grabbed at my chest.

"Frisk, don't go… please. We need you, I need you!" Sans was screaming at the top of his lungs. Then I heard it, I could hear Frisk… what she said before she was gone.

"Come visit sometime. I-I want... to-" She was crying louder now "-to hear your puns again some day… I want to eat mom's pies, and solve puzzles with Pap… I want to go home!" As if everyone remember her voice they all began to cry.

"I-I promise you will! J-just stay!"

"S-so tired…" And just like that. As if they had never heard her, they forgot. They all walked out of the room leaving me standing there. I just stared at them.

 _She's gone and it's all your fault! You really are._ _ **JUST**_ _._ _ **LIKE**_ _._ _ **ME**_ _! Hahaha!_

"No, that's not true! I-I'm not you...I-I'm not…." I put my head in my hands.

 _You can say that, but really deep down you're just like me!_ I began to cry harder I blocked out every noise. His laughter filled my head. It was a nightmare, a curse for doing what I did. It really was my fault that they didn't remember her. Her smile, her laugh.

"Asriel? Asriel come on dear, it's time to go." Mom took my hand. I picked up my head to look at her. I smiled and shook my head.

"B-but she's still here….I don't want to leave her all alone…" She looked at me as if she remembered something, then it was gone.

"Who dear?" I blinked. They really didn't remember her. After all this time she didn't remember. I just shook my head.

"N-never mind. Let's go…" I walked out. She followed close behind me. Then there it was, that same sunset that she promised me that she would turn me back to normal. I was so mean to her, I just stared out her and said something so cruel. But, she wasn't even phased by it. She just smiled and said.

 _"Even if it takes my whole life and everything I have. I will give anything to turn you back, Asriel."_ I felt so happy even as a flower. That was something I thought I would never feel again.

"Heh, you really weren't lying when you said that…"

After a while we all settled in. We started a town at the base of Mt. Ebbot. Of course everyone was happy and progress with the humans was going smoothly, but I could barely force a smile. Everywhere I went, everything I did Flowy was there. Reminding me of everything we did. All the ways we killed everyone.

 _Don't you remember, how we killed everyone….over, and over, and over? Aren't you_ _ **afraid**_ _that we will do that again?_

"I won't...I promised Frisk!"

 _Yet she's suffering all alone, where no one can see her…._ _ **remember her**_ _._

I would hide from everyone and pushed them all away. Just getting up in the morning was a constant battle. And seeing them cry over things that reminded the part of them that still held onto the memory. It was torture.

"Asriel where are you going?" Mom asked, stopping my from closing the front door behind me.

"I-I'm going to the...park?" She tilted her head a bit confused. Then smiled.

"Okay my child, be safe." I quickly closed the door and began walking towards Mt. Ebott. The other day I had seen Sans go there. He had been visiting that place for a while. Of course nobody probably knew he was going there. Well except me.

 _What are you going to do? It's not like she came back… why do you even trust that smiley trash bag anyway. I bet this is a trap. He knows you have Frisk's soul…_

"Shut up…"

 _What's the matter, are you scared…? Are you sad?_

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" I stopped dead in the center on the trail up. I was sick of it, the constant voice of him in my head. I wasn't that thing anymore, I was Asriel, and I promised Frisk that I would be there for them.

"No matter what you say, no matter how much your words hurt. I will never go back on that promise. You should just… DISAPPEAR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I could feel the tears run off my fur.

 _Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily?_

"You're not real…" I kept walking. The voice had shut up but wasn't gone. I continued up the trail. I traveled through the underground and into the Ruins.

"It's just how mom left it…" The house was dusty but exactly the same. You'd think after a year everything would change. But, there were those little things that stayed the same. I walked through the house, the memory of the first day I met Chara blinked into mind.

"Heh, didn't think I'd ever see this place again…" I stood right in front of the front door. I took a deep breath and turned the handle. I could feel Frisk there. I could feel her Sadness. I walked through the Ruins and into the room she fell in.

Sans sat in front of two graves. One was Chara's Mom and I had placed it before leaving the Underground. But, the other one was new. I read it tears fell from my face.

 _In Memory of the forgotten child who set us free._

 _The Angle to the Monsters~ Frisk._

Sans turned to face me. He stood and put a hand on my shoulder. He said nothing, but walked away. I stood alone staring at her grave. I had done this to her… I destroyed her, yet Sans said nothing. He did nothing, but forgot about her. From that day forward I would sneak out to visit her. After a year sans forgot about Frisk. So for two years I would go to her. I couldn't see her, or hear her. But, I could feel her just a slight presence of her being there.

I sat up with in sweat. I looked at the time. It was only one in the morning. I layed back down on my bed. I could hear mom talking to dad down in the kitchen. I sat next to my vent and listened to them.

"You don't think he went back there do you?" Mom asked.

"I don't know Tori…"

"When he got home he just said he went for a walk. He didn't even talk to me he just straight up to his room." It sounded like mom was crying.

"Tori he'll be fine. I'm sure it's just a phase."

"You're right dear."

"Let's go back to bed. You look tired." Dad said. After that I heard them walk upstairs. Quickly I jumped back in my bed and closed my eyes.

 **Frisk's P.O.V.**

I watched Sans for a bit when he fell asleep. It had been a while since I had gone back home. It was late and everyone was asleep. I went down stairs and sat on the couch. I stared at the TV which was conveniently left on and watched the cheesy cop show that was on.

"Ugh, late night TV sucks…" I muttered leaning back on the arm of the couch. Some time had past and it was around 12:50 when I heard what sounded like mom and dad talking in the hallway upstairs.

"I-I don't know I just had this dream…" It sounded like mom was crying. Dad had one hand on her shoulder as they walked down the stairs.

"Tori slow down. Tell me about the dream." I got up and followed them into the kitchen. I sat on one of the barstool next to mom.

"It was about a child and Asriel… B-but it wasn't Chara…" My heart skipped a beat. Did she have a dream about me. Dad sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"Tori it was just a dream. I'm sure you're just worried about how Asriel has been acting." she nodded.

"I'm worried about him." She said wiping tears. It was my fault he was like that. If only I could take his pain away.

"I am too." Dad looked down at his hands.

"You don't think he went back there do you?" Mom looked at the stairs.

"I don't know Tori…"

"When he got home he just said he went for a walk. He didn't even talk to me he just straight up to his room." Mom began to cry again placing her face in her hands.

"Tori he'll be fine. I'm sure it's just a phase."

"You're right dear." Mom dabbed at the tears and stood.

"Let's go back to bed. You look tired." Dad took her hand in his and helped her walk to their room. I followed up the stairs. I stood in front of their door. I sat against the wall and held my head in my hands. I could hear Asriel's soul beating. He was alive and free. I started to cry my tears fell to the floor. I saved him, but at the same time made his life painful. I hugged my knees and started sing a melody I sang in another timeline.

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _I'm tired and I_

 _I want to go to bed_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _And then leave me alone_

 _Don't try to wake me in the morning_

 _'Cause I will be dead_

 _Don't feel bad for me_

 _I want you to forget_

 _The person you use to know_

 _Deep in the cell of my heart_

 _I will feel so glad to go_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _Sing me to sleep_

 _I don't want to wake up_

 _On my own anymore_

 _Sing to me_

 _Sing to me_

 _I don't want to wake up_

 _On my own anymore_

 _Don't feel bad for me_

 _I want you to forget_

 _The person you use to know_

 _Deep in the cell of my heart_

 _I really want to go_

 _There is another world_

 _There is a better world_

 _Well, there must be_

 _Well, there must be_

 _Well, there must be_

 _Well, there must be_

 _Well..._

 _Bye bye_

 _Bye bye_

 _Bye…_

I could feel tears land softly on my skin. I held tighter onto myself. I didn't move I just sat there and cried. Even when the sun slowly made it's way to my feet and people walked past me. But, as Asriel walked from him room he stopped right in front of me. I looked up at him. The didn't turn towards me, but stood there. He began to cry. On the other side of the wall I could here Sans crying. He was up against the same wall.

"Frisk…?" Asriel asked tears falling to the floor. I stared at him, he couldn't see me. I was air to them but, yet they could feel my sadness.

"F-frisk…" Sans mumbled under tears. What had I done to them… I made their lives miserable. I stood I could feel my body shaking. I wanted to run, to go far away and never stop. I should have just gone with Chara. But, now I'm stuck here making them hurt. Making all of them hurt.

"Th-this is all my fault…" I start to cry.

"I-I just wanted to come home!" Both of them had stopped crying. Asriel was completely still. I ran down the stairs. Everything was just the same as the last good timeline. Undyne and Alphy were on the couch smiling and talking. Mom was in the kitchen baking. Dad was gardening and Pap was jogging. Everything had stayed just where I left it except them, except me. I screamed and began running I ran past so many monsters that I knew. I screamed and screamed. I stopped and yelled at them.

"D-don't you see me! Some, please!" I past Grillby's and Muffet's new bakery. I past Metta's house. I watched Blooky making music. Everything was exactly the way it was. But, everywhere I went everywhere I turned they all felt my sadness.

I was beat I ran back to Mt. Ebott and began screaming. I walked through everything like I had just gone through it for the first time. I replayed meeting every single one of them. I fell right in front of my grave. I read it over and over each time processing the words. I really had no one. I was alone, and it would stay that way forever. I wished that I could go home to them. That I'd open the door and they would see me. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I didn't want to feel this pain anymore.

"Frisk! Frisk are you here!?" I could hear Sans yelling. I did nothing I just stared at those words. Every memory flashing into my head. All of the moments I spent with them, everything.

 _I want to stay with you Momma…_

 _Well you could have just stayed then. But, I'm glad it took this long to change your mind._

 _Hey, buddy. You ready to go?_

 _Yeah Sans, let's go home… together._

 _Happy Birthday human!_

 _Thank Pap!_

 _Yeah whatever It's not like I care anyway._

 _I love you too Flowy_

 _I Never Said I Loved You!_

 _No but you were thinking it! Look your face turned all red!_

Sans was standing behind me. I could hear Asriel running yelling my name. I watched my tears hit the petal of the flowers under me. I touched my chest. I felt so empty. Soon enough Asriel and Sans were standing side by side.

"Frisk, stay determined!" Asriel yelled. I turned my head. They were both crying. I smiled weakly. How could I be Determined without a soul. I laughed softly.

"I want to be see again! I want them to remember! I-I want to spend time with everyone again and smile and laugh! **I Don't Want To Disappear**!" As I yelled something came from my chest. I looked down breathing heavily from crying. Right in front of my chest I fragment of my soul glew. I put my hands around it and looked at the two of them.


	5. Flowey's Return -Final Chapter-

"I want to be see again! I want them to remember! I-I want to spend time with everyone again and smile and laugh! **I Don't Want To Disappear**!" As I yelled something came from my chest. I looked down breathing heavily from crying. Right in front of my chest I fragment of my soul glew. I put my hands around it and looked at the two of them. Sans began to cry taking a step forward.

"Frisk, Kid-" As he stepped forward Asriel began to laugh. Before I could stand or even move Sans was falling. He reached out a hand as his body hit the ground.

"Sans!" I ran to his side looking over at Asriel.

"A-asriel…?" He smiled down at me, but it wasn't him. How could he be Asriel?

"Come on Frisk don't you remember your ol'pal Flowey?" I looked down at Sans. Over his body a red fragment glew. A red mist surrounded Sans body. I backed up as Sans stood. His eye was glowing red.

"Don't you know how to quit, Flower Fuck!" Sans said raising an arm towards Asriel. He began to laugh. Slowly a red mist covered Asriel's body and he was sent back.

"Sans no don't hurt him! Asriel may still be in there!" I yelled. Sans looked over at me.

"Don't worry kid, I won't dust him. Just beat the total shit out of him!" Again Asriel went flying across the room. His laughter filled the air as he stood. But, at the same time he was crying.

"Asriel, you can fight him! You have to, for me!" His body twitched. Blood fell to the ground from his arm. Then fire surrounded his body.

"Howdy I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! Boy you must be confused, **I Am Asriel!** " He howled with laugher sending fire flying at a rapid speed toward sands. In a blink Sans was behind Asriel. Again he was sent up through the air. A Gaster Blaster waited for his arrival back to the ground. Asriel quickly avoided it sliding to the left.

"No you're not! Asriel would never do this!" I could feel the tears fall from my face.

"But that's where you're wrong! I did do this, over, and over, and over until I got bored! I killed them, all of them to satisfy my boredom! I'm just as bad as Chara!" His voice echoed off the walls. I opened my mouth to speak when someone else began to yell.

"No you're not Asriel! You were so much kinder than I was! This was my fault, I did this to you! You were brave, kind, and cared about me even after what I did to you! You are not that damn flower anymore You're Asriel Dreemurr!" Chara stood next to me he was crying. Asriel had stopped Sans stood prepared to battle. Chara walked towards Asriel.

"Ch-chara… No, no, no I am! I am evil, I-I killed them all over and over with a smile!" He began to cry.

"Asriel I learned from someone that, we may not be able to change what we have done in the past. But, we can always change what we do in the present. You may have done those horrible things, but you're not that person anymore. You're so much better than that." Asriel fell to his knees. His cry became louder. The fire that surrounded him faded. Sans dropped the Gaster Blaster and sighed in relief.

"Asriel!" I ran to the two of them. Chara smiled at me. Then around Asriel's body a white glow appeared. In a white flash he I stumbled back, unable to see. Then it cleared. Next to Asriel sat Flowey.

"Howdy…" He said leafs crossed. Asriel screeched and jumped up away from the flower. Sans walked forward. He looked different. He had grown taller…? I looked down at the flower in confusion.

"H-how?" Me and Chara in unison pointed to the flower. He sighed.

"Before you idiots ask. Asriel only has one half of a soul, so I never really went away. But just now the half of the soul that was missing came back, completing the heart. Because I really couldn't vanish, this part of him was forced from his body. So I'm kinda like a personality trait split from him." I stared wide eyed at the flower. You could see his face turn red in anger as we all continued to stare at him.

"Would you please stop staring at me!" He yelled. Chara cleared his throat and turned around. I put my hands in my pockets and turned my head. Sans knelt down in front of the flower.

"Hey petals are you going to try to destroy humanity or whatever?" He asked.

"No, I learned my lesson Smiley Trash Bag. Anyway even if I really wanted to, I'm a goddamn flower. What am I going to do Throw bullets at people until someone runs me over with a lawn mower?" Sans thought for a second then nodded. Asriel who was still staring at the flower.

"I really need to sleep more…" He said running a hand over his face.

"You're not seeing things Shit for Brains!" Flowey yelled. Chara smirked.

"You're one to talk! I bet your brain if a seed!" Asriel said pointing at himself.

"Oh yeah well atleast I can use my magic!"

"Hey! Just because I haven't learned how to control it doesn't mean I can't!" Chara began laughing. He bent over tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, what's so funny!?" Both Asriel and Flowey yelled looking at Chara.

"You're fighting with yourself! I mean like seriously!" He stood back up letting out a few last giggles before stopping. Asriel smiled at the realization. Flowey just sighed and turned his head away.

"Chara I thought you left…" I turned to Chara his smile dropped. He looked at me.

"Well I was still in your head when your heart shattered. So a piece of your soul went to me. I couldn't leave…" He rubbed the back of his head. I smiled at him.

"Asriel, Sans!" Mom's voice called from somewhere in the Ruins.

"Where are you guys!" Dad called again. Mom ran right into the room. She looked at Sans and and Asriel relived.

"There you guys are you had us worried sick. Even Undyne and Alphys went to go find you." She said in a sigh of relief. She looked at the cuts on Asriel and quickly rushed over to him.

"Asriel what happened? Did someone hurt you!?" Asriel smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Ha, no...I-I, fell?" he said almost confused. Toriel sighed in relief and healed him. She looked towards Chara's grave then her head slowly turned to look at mine. She read it then her arms dropped to her side and tears fell off her fur. She walked towards it and dropped to her knees.

"H-how could I have forgotten her? I-I'm such a horrible mother…" She put her hands over her mouth. Soon everyone else walked in. Stopping to the sound of Mom crying. Dad walked to her side crouching down to see what she was looking at.

"Sans did you make Toriel cry!?" Undyne asked pointing a spear at him. Then she turned to the sound of dad's voice.

"Frisk…. I forgot about her." To the sound of her name everyone seemed to become sad. Mom stood and looked at Asriel. She walked to him dropping down to hug him. Dad did the same. Undyne walked to see the grave. She dropped her spear. Alphys beside her began to cry.

"I forgot her. Even after becoming best friends with her I forgot…"

"Sh-she was so kind to me and didn't even care. E-even when she f-found out what I did to all those monsters." Alphys looked down at the ground grabbing her arm. But, Pap wasn't there I looked around.

"She's gone…" Mom muttered. Asriel separated from his parents embrace and smile at them. He shook his head and looked over to me and Chara.

"She's not gone. She's still here but, her soul is gone and only a fragment remains. She, shes smiling right now. She misses you guys." I nodded.

"Tell them I'm not mad that they forgot. Tell them, I was happy to see their smile even when they didn't remember me." He looked back at his parent.

"She said she's not mad that you forgot. That she was happy to see you all smile even when you didn't remember." Mom looked over to the spot I was standing.

"Y-you're there My Child. Y-you're still here…" She stuttered. Undyne and Alphys were looking at Asriel now. Sans stayed quit and sat against the wall.

"Tell them I want to go home. Tell mom I want to help her bake."

"She says she wants to go home and help mom bake again.

"Tell undyne I want to hang out with her and make spaghetti again."

"She wants to hang out with you Undyne." Asriel said looking towards her.

"Tell Alphys I want to be a nerd with her." I began to cry and held my hands together.

"Alphy she says she wants to be a nerd with you again." Alphys covered her mouth. She walked in front of where me and Chara were standing and began to speak.

"I promise I'll fix this Frisk! I promise you, you'll get to do all those things." She said determination filling her eyes.

"This is too sickening for me I think I'm going to barf." Flowey said running his leafs down his face. Alphys turned around to the sound of his voice.

"H-how are you here?" She asked pointing at the little yellow flower. Asriel laughed nervously.

"Th-that's a really long story…" He said looking to the right at the flower. I giggle and took Chara's hand.

"Azzy tell them that Chara's here too." He nodded.

"Mom, Dad, Frisk wants me to tell you Chara's here too." Mom covered her mouth and Dad smiled. Then with a loud bag Papyrus came stumbling into the room.

"I the Great Papyrus, have ari-" He stopped and looked at everyone crying.

"What did I miss?" He asked walking into the room scratching his head. He turned to Undyne and looked at the grave the she stood beside.

"Frisk…" He said looking at Sans. Sans smiled and stood.

"Don't worry bro, she's not mad. You know her she's _Invisible."_ Mom looked at Sans with a face of, 'really now is not the time'. I giggled.

"Sans is that expose to be a pun?"

"You _seen right through_ me Pap."

"Sans…"

"I mean I am a skeleton and all…" I burst into laughter.

"SANS!"

"Don't be so _Visibly_ angry Pap."

"OH MY GOD SAN!"

 **Yep that's the end. I know it was cheesy. But, at least I tried ;). If you like the story and have some questions to what happened to the characters after this, then check out my ask blog! Where you can ask all your fave characters questions just go here -** **\- And if your a drawer I'm having a contest soon. I want you guys to help me out a bit. You'll get to draw my characters and have them featured on the blog! See you soon Sweetheart 3!**


End file.
